halofandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Halo (Level)
Looking for Installation 05? Delta Halo is a Halo 2 campaign level. After helljumping to Halo in an HEV, the Master Chief fights his way through Covenant forces to reach the temple where the Prophet of Regret resides. This is the only level where you will be aided by ODSTs and is also the first level you fight Honor Guards. Usable Weapons *Battle Rifle *Beam Rifle *Carbine *Energy Sword *M6C Magnum Sidearm *Needler *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Shielded Plasma Cannon *Shotgun *SMG *Sniper Rifle Drivable Vehicles *Ghost *Scorpion Tank *Warthog *Wraith Glitches No Enemies At the first of the level, where the Jackal and the Grunt were in the cinematic, climb up the hill, walk around until it says Loading...done. After that, go somewhere low that you can get to the ground without dying. There will be no enemies for the whole level, but you'll also not be able to get to the next level because a door will be locked. Also, all holograms of the Prophets will just be of the chairs, no Prophets sitting in them. ODSTs vanish When you reach the temple where you must clear a Landing Zone for the Pelican/drop pods, after you eliminate all enemies that exit the temple, about half the time all surviving ODSTs (only a maximum of 3) will suddenly vanish. Rarely, only one or two will vanish. The Marine reinforcement(s) will never disappear, only the Helljumpers. Transcript Cinematic FFaNvs3TFCw {a Slipspace rupture in space, the Covenant Assault Carrier comes out, followed by some debris from New Mombasa and In Amber Clad} {interior of In Amber Clad} Commander Keyes: (lurches forward, grunts) "Report!" Crewman 1: "Both engine cores have spun to zero. We're drifting." Crewman 2: "Archer pods are cold. I'll need to re-key the system." Commander Keyes: "Do it, and find out where we are." {pan over ODST pods} Commander Keyes (O.S.): "Sorry for the quick jump, Sergeant. You in one piece?" {Johnson's in a pod, he smokes a cigar} Sergeant Johnson: "I'm good. Chief?" {shot of Master Chief in another pod} Cortana: "We're fine." {on the bridge} Crewman 1: "Ma'am, there's an object. Coming into view now." Commander Keyes: (stares in amazement) "Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" {In Amber Clad heads toward Delta Halo} Cortana: "That ... is another Halo." {Johnson chokes} Sergeant Johnson: "Say what?!" Commander Keyes: "So this is what my father found ... " {gazes at Halo} "I thought Halo was some sort of superweapon." Cortana: "It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale." {in the pod, Master Chief looks at Halo on his viewscreen} Commander Keyes: "I want all the information you've got on the first Halo. Schematics, topography, whatever. I don't care if I have the clearance or not." Cortana: "Yes, ma'am." Commander Keyes: "Where's our target?" Crewman 2: "The enemy has stopped above the ring, ma'am. We're going to pass right over it." Commander Keyes: "Perfect. Given what we know about this ring, it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, take first platoon. Hard drop, secure a landing zone. Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in." Sergeant Johnson: "Aye aye, ma'am." {Johnson exits his pod} Commander Keyes: "Until I can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, you're on your own." {Johnson knocks on the hatch of Master Chief's pod as he is walking by, Master Chief pounds back} Master Chief: "Understood." Crewman 2: "Over the target in five..." Cortana: "Hang on to your helmet!" {the pods drop, they helljump to Halo} Cortana: {as the parachute deploys} "Mind the bump." {On Halo, a Grunt and a Jackal notice the pods. The Jackal flicks his wrist, and his energy shield snaps on. The Grunt boards a plasma cannon and shoots at them, soon another plasma cannon starts firing. The pods land, Master Chief comes out of one, scanning the area with an SMG. If you look very closely on Co-op/Legendary, you will see that the Grunt is playing with Master Chief and Grunt action figures. If you play Legendary alone, the Grunt appears to be making a campfire.)} Cortana: "Could we possibly make any more noise?!" {Master Chief picks up a rocket launcher} Cortana: "I guess so." Helljumpers {they come under fire of the Shielded Plasma Cannon} ODST: "Sir, we gotta neutralize those turrets!" ODST Sergeant: "Clear this LZ! The Pelicans are right behind us!" {When Master Chief takes out all Covenant in the area} Cortana (O.S.): "Artillery disabled, Sergeant. Landing zone secure ... for the moment." Johnson: "I hear ya. Starting our approach. Hang tight." Cortana: "Easier said than done. Inbound Phantoms Chief." {Phantoms drop off troops. Master Chief kills them} Cortana: "Another Phantom on approach." {Second Phantom drops off troops. Master Chief kills them} Cortana: "Hold here until the Pelican arrives, Chief." {If you stay and wait for the Warthog} ODST or Cortana: "Here comes our ride." {Pelican arrives, dropping off 2 ODSTs and a Warthog} {If you proceed up the path without waiting for the Pelican to arrive} Cortana: "Let's wait here until our Warthog arrives ... unless you prefer to walk." Sergeant Johnson: "I got a good view comin' in. There's a big building in the middle of this island's lake." Cortana: "I saw it too. It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac, and I'm not, that's where I'd be." {Pelican drops Warthog} ODST Sergeant: "Saddle up! We're movin' out!" ODST: {gazing at vast scenery after killing Jackal Snipers} "Whoa... it looks like a postcard! {quotes his imaginary postcard} ' same ODST as above:' Dear Sarge, Kicking ass in outer space. Wish you were here." Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): "I heard that, jackass!" {Later, you come across a bridge held by the Covenant} Cortana: "The Covenant have control of the bridge ahead. They're going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge. The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure." ODST or Cortana: "Watch out, Chief! Wraiths on the far side!" {After extending the bridge} ODST or Cortana: "Good, the bridge is down. Now about those Wraiths..." Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): "Roger that. Armor's on the way." {If you stare at Regret's Hologram then walk up to the ODST} ODST: "Isn't that our target? What's he doing? Giving a speech?" Cortana: "A sermon, actually. I've been listening to it since we landed. So far, some standard Covenant literature, but I'll translate if he says anything interesting." (Or If you just keep staring at the hologram) Cortana: "Regret's giving a speech, a sermon, to be exact. So far it's the standard Covenant liturgy but I'll translate If he says anything interesting." {Another Pelican approaches, carrying a Scorpion Tank} {If you choose to go on foot, Warthog, or Ghost} Cortana: "What? You don't want the tank? Ok, we'll leave it for the others." {You pass through a multitude of Forerunner ruins} Cortana: "Careful. We're coming up to another structure." {During the attack on the structure} ODST: "We got a Pelican coming in! Let's clear an LZ!" or Cortana: Pelican, inbound! Lets clear a Landing Zone!" {After the Pelican drops some weapons, more Covenant arrive} ODST: "They're all pouring out of the middle! Let's get in there." {Once the outside is clear} Cortana: "The Covenant are holed up in the middle of this structure. We need to clear them out." {As you progress into the building, you come across a hologram of the Prophet of Regret} Prophet of Regret: "In a gesture of peace and reconciliation, the Prophets promised to find the means of the Forerunner's transcendence, and to share this knowledge with the Elites. The Elites promised to defend the Prophets as they searched. A simple arrangement, that has become our binding Covenant!" Cortana: "Transcendence, huh? More like mass-suicide." {Later, you find more Covenant near a waterfall flowing into a creek} Cortana: "You always take me to such nice places." {After that, you reach a massive temple} Cortana: "Good, still no word about In Amber Clad on the Covenant battlenet. It's odd, the Covenant knew we made landfall, but they don't seem to consider us a very serious threat. Boy, are they in for a big surprise." {As you enter the temple, you find two Elites in Honor Guard armor, standing next to another Regret hologram} Cortana: "Watch yourself! Honor Guards!" {After Elites are killed, the level ends} Walkthrough on Normal There are no chapter names, so just figure it out on your own. Objective: Clear the Landing Zone for the Pelicans. Easy, right? WRONG!!! You have a crapload of Covenant to polish off before you can even think about your objective, so prepare to get your gauntlets dirty. Part 1: Helljumpers As the level starts off, head past the ODST in front of you, up the hill, and switch to your Launcher. Target the Plasma Turret on the ledge directly above/ahead of you, and blow it sky high. Now, switch to your SMG and burn the Grunts that come charging our from under the ledge. Two Jackals are probably rushing you and your team, so I would suggest a frag grenade and repeated doses of SMG fire to get them out of your way. After theyre dead, switch back to your Rocket Launcher, and destroy the remaining Turrets. You should still have four rockets remaining. As the music starts, the aforementioned crapload of Covies will charge out of the large structure. Quickly toss another Frag or two to clear out the Grunts/Jackals, then center your SMG fire on the Elites; they should fall quickly. Beware, as there is a Sniper Jackal on the structures second level, so I would suggest requisitioning a Battle Rifle to bring him down. Do not charge up the middle, but go to the buildings entrance on the far left. Two more Elites and a squad of Grunts will spawn to try and end your career, so you should probably grab your SMG and dual wield it with the nearest weapon (I suggest the plasma rifle) to thin their ranks. Once they are RIPing, congrats. You just finished the first fight of the level. However, there is not time to relax, as two Covenant Phantoms are closing on your position. Get you and your ODSTs inside the building now, and quickly stock up on ammo. There is a Rocket launcher cache on the very top of the structure, so go ahead and grab that. If you feel generous, go ahead and arm your men with a Beam Rifle or other assorted Covenant small arm, but just be sure to keep your SMG/ Rocket Launcher. (Note: If your Submachine Gun runs out of ammo, go ahead and grab a Covenant Needler/Plasma Rifle/Carbine. After all, resupply is just one victory away...) As the first dropship comes rolling in, whip out your Launcher, target, and destroy the two plasma turrets that are firing at you. The third shouldn't open fire, but have a rocket ready if it does. Your squad will target the Grunts that come a-calling, and will occasionally kill one or two, but when these Covie bastards, plus the damn Elites and Jackals that supports them, hit the ground, have two grenades ready for them. If the grenades don't kill all of them in the blast, hunt down the stragglers with your SMG. When the second dropship comes into view, target all three of its turrets (you should have one rocket left in your launcher) Objective: Extend the bridge and cross the chasm. You'll now reach a building with a couple of wraiths across the Bridge. That is, the one that's not there yet. Shoot all the opponents outside the temple with your BR. Be careful, as there are ghosts and turrets. Move slowly, and aim for fuel tanks on the Ghosts, and heads on the turrets. Pull out your Sword when everything's dead, run in the building, and gut everything in your way. Now lower the bridge. Hit the button to do so...but you knew that. Right? The Wraiths will still be bombarding you, so wait while the Pelicans come again. A Scorpion will be dropped off behind the building. Why can't we just fly to the temple? Ah well, go ahead and hop in the tank. Blow the Wraiths and Ghosts up, along with the occasional Banshee. Objective: Push through the Covenant-held ruins. Easy enough...just don't let ghosts shoot your tank in the back. Drive through the caves and run over anything in your way, while sending other aliens sky-high. You'll eventually reach a large open ruin, with a bunch of shields inside it the courtyard next to a fountain. Blow everything up from inside the tank, hop out, and continue on foot. NOTE: If you want, you COULD squeeze the Scorpion through and use that. If you do, just blow up the ghosts with your shells, blow up aliens with your shells, and blow up turrets with your shells. You'll reach ANOTHER set of ruins. There's also a lot of Ghosts. Be careful not to get run over, and hijack a Ghost. Now, use it to blow up the rest of the ghosts and clear the ruins. Eventually, you'll find a small area that is littered with defense shields. Hop out of the ghost and wait for a Pelican with weapons. Pick up a Sniper Rifle and more ammo for your BR. Head forward and shoot or beat down any Aliens in your way. Now we get to a small room, filled with aliens. Stick the Elites and use frags for Jackals. Head forward, and look for a hole in the wall. You'll reach a nice waterfall, with a stream. There's a jackal with its back turned to you. Hit it in the head, and spray the stream with purple blood. DO NOT SHOOT THE JACKAL. There's lots of snipers here, and they don't know you're here yet. Crouch down where the sniper was, pop out your Sniper Rifle, and shoot anything you can see that's moving. Once you've killed everything or are out of ammo, turn right and go down to the log. Cross it, and turn right. A bunch of buggers will assault you. Clear them up with your BR, and go up the small hill. Turn right again, and you'll see a cave with a few elites in it. Slaughter them and head forward. Objective: Reach the Towers in the Lake. This isn't a "new" objective, but it's the one we'll fulfill here. You'll see a small canyon, leading to a sort of...dockish place. Waste anything in the way, and head forward to the weapon canisters. Stock up on BR ammo, and head forward. A bunch of Elites wearing glowing orange armor will be in the Temple. Assassinate the first one, who has a Sword. Swap your sniper for the sword, and head into the main chamber. Three honor guards will be waiting there. Use a series of continuous jump lunges and kill them. Remember to target swords first, because you will be slaughtered if you don't. Once you've cleared out the honor guards, the level finally ends. On to Regret! Weapons Caches *A hidden sniper cache is at the end of the level before you go into the building with the Elite Honor Guards. In the small clearing where there is several pods of ammo you should see a collapsed doorway. Grenade jump on that and turn left. You should find a dead ODST hidden in the bushes. *There is also another one at the beginning. In the first area, with the turret on a hill, and a two-story structure. Go to the top level. you can either go through the inside and up the ramp, or on the ramp on the outside. To the right of the room you are in, there is a ledge that you can walk on. Go there, then turn around 180 degrees. You should see the roof of the room you were in above you. Jump on top, using a crouch jump or grenade jump. To your right, you should see the area where the combat is (or was) taking place. Walk forward a little, and turn toward your left. You should see a dead ODST, with a rocket launcher and ammo next to him. Hidden ODSTs (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) on Delta Halo Hidden ODSTs with rocket launchers: 1. In the landing installment of the level, (The first part.) go to the structure in the back and go as high as you can go by the stairs. (You'll find a beam rifle up in that room.) Go on the balcony and turn to your right. You'll see a ledge, jump on that ledge and jump up again. Another ledge is up there, jump onto it and look to your left. A dead ODST will be lying in the alley next to a rocket launcher and two fragmentation grenades. 2. In the installment: You Break It, You Buy It, where there are a lot of ghosts and turrets, face the place where you are supposed to go and turn right. Go forward and you'll come across a low ledge. You can either grenade jump on it or hop on a tank or warthog and turn left. You'll see a bunch of vines and inside them is a dead ODST with a rocket launcher and two fragmentation grenades lying next to a drop pod. 3. In the installment where you have to enter the structure where a pelican will arrive, go to the very back right of the area in a tank. You'll see a low ledge but not low enough for you to jump on. Jump on the tank and jump from there to the ledge. Jump on top of the second ledge and follow the path. At the end is a fallen pillar. Jump onto the block the pillar is lying on and edge around it. Jump down and look under the pillar. A dead ODST is lying there with a rocket launcher and two fragmentation grenades. Hidden ODST with two magnums: 1. On the part with the sniper rifles and the waterfalls, somewhere in the back part is a cave where Covenant pour out of. Get inside the cave and at the end is a dead ODST with two magnums and two fragmentation grenades. Hidden ODST with sniper rifle: 1. At the end when you're approaching the temple structure with the honor guards are, face the structure and look behind you. There's some type of doorway. Jump back to where you came from and jump onto the doorway thingy. Go to the end where those vines are and inside the vines is a dead ODST with a sniper rifle and two fragmentation grenades.{http://faqs.ign.com/articles/722/722912p1.html} Blast Yourself Over the Bridge After Cortana says "The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure.", drive your Warthog onto where the bridge extends. When the Wraith comes out and shoots at you go forward VERY slightly so that the Wraith shot will hit the back of the 'Hog. You will go flying over the gorge and land on the other side. However, even on Easy, you will die upon impact of landing. Or, for a better view, after the Wraith hits the back of your Warthog, get out of it. You'll die the moment you get out, but you'll get a much better view, and sometimes, you'll fly over the next structure. If you are in a Ghost, and haven't yet extended the bridge, if you go where the bridge would be, and the wraith's mortar hits you, its possible that you will be flung over the gorge, and hopefully stay alive. You can continue the level if this happens. (However, you cannot go back for the Tank, and you won't have any help until you get to the area with the plasma shields. Wandering the mountains At the beginning of the level, go up the right hill, until you get to the top, where a group of grunts will start to shoot at you. Kill them or just ignore them (although you might get killed if you're too slow), and go towards the hill leading up towards the turret. climb it, and when you get to the top, destroy the turret. Now continue in the direction you were going in when you climbed the hill. In a little bit, if you look down, you'll see that the land comes to a corner. If you go right to the edge, you can see land on the other side. Jump over the edge, aiming for that other area. Now turn towards the top of the hill, and move forward while constantly jumping. When you stop sliding down every time you land from a jump, you can just walk to the top. When you do, you'll see what looks like plains, which lead up into the mountains farther ahead. If you look around, you'll see a huge lake, and a mountain range surrounding it. That's all yours to explore! If you walk ahead for a few minutes in the direction of the large mountains you saw earlier, you'll see a square where the ground should be. Don't get too close, because if you fall in, you'll die and have to start the whole thing over. Also, when you get to this point, if you turn away from the area where you would normally be playing, you'll notice what looks like another lake, but in this one, you can walk around in it and you won't die. This can also be done with the ghost, except instead of jumping over the edge and up the hill, just turn towards the top of the hill, and move the left thumb stick right so you move to the right. When you get over the edge, hold down the left trigger until you get to the top. This makes it much easier as you can get down the larger mountains without dying, and lets you move faster. A third method is to play through the level normally until you get to the part where you have to lower the bridge. Instead of destroying all the ghosts, leave one, and take it. Now go back to the part where the jackals were waiting for you. Face the trail you followed to get here, from the beginning. On your left should be the trail to where you got the ghost from, and on your right is just a very steep hill, and one end of the mountain range. Maneuver your ghost onto the nearby rocks, and then boost up the hill. If you make it, you can ride around the whole mountain range. An interesting thing is that if you go towards the edge of the mountain, you will see a part where the mountain just stops. It is an invisible wall, and it acts just like any other wall. Riding around the mountains like this in co-op is a great strategy, as one player can play normally, while having the other player snipe, although to get more ammo, you have to go all the way back to the beginning, and back to your sniping position. For more information, go to Delta Halo Vacation or Halo 2 Glitches and Tricks, and then "Vacations", for other places you can do something like this. Covenant Friends It is possible to enter the next level's (Regret) map without activating the cutscene. The Sputnik Skull is REQUIRED for this glitch. First, go through the level on any and I mean ANY difficulty until you reach the part where you are on the bridge with the Weapon Pods that the In Amber Clad dropped for you. Instead of going into the tower, grenade jump on the side of the entrance to the platform above. Kill all the Jackal Snipers. Then, find your way around and jump down. You will be on the other side. There will be Covenant soldiers with most of the Grunts sleeping. They won't attack you but still scares you off. The Elites would usually charge at you but most of the time won't melee you. Hidden Objects 2 Dead Grunts, 2 Hidden Swords At the You Break It, You Buy It section, when entering the second middle section (the one after the are you enter the middle section into with the Prophet hologram), go to the left side and look towards the side you cam in from. There should be an angled section. Crouch jump onto this then walk along until you hit the invisible wall. Grenade jump onto the ledge above you. Do a 180 and jump on to the top. Move to the right hand edge and look down. You should see a ledge below you with a door/hole in the wall. Jump down to here and go in. There should be the bodies of two Grunts and two Energy Swords. Rocket Launchers There are two hidden rocket launchers on the level Delta Halo. The first one is located in the very beginning of the level. Walk inside the temple, and up the stairs. Melee the Sniper Jackal, and head right. You should be able to jump up on the roof. When you have succeeded, head right again. Look left, and you should see a dead ODST, and a full Rocket Launcher. The other one is a bit trickier to find. Continue through the level until you come out of the first tunnel with the Scorpion. There should be an open area with Ghosts, turrets, etc., and there should be lots of Jackals. This is also the area where you can get out of the level. Go to the right, and drive into the wall. You should be able to climb it with the Scorpion, or with a Ghost. But after scaling the wall, stop and do NOT continue up the mountain. Continue walking along the perimeter of the area. You should find a dead ODST near a drop pod, with a Rocket Launcher. Note, this is also similar to the Hidden Sniper Rifle, which can also be found on Delta Halo. Near the end of the level, after the area with the waterfall and snipers, you will go through a tunnel and come out onto an open ledge. There will be several buildings in the distance and if you still have a sniper rifle or beam rifle, you can pick off several Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. Below the ledge you are standing on is the main ledge which has weapon drop pods, however if you turn right and go along the wall, you'll reach a point where you can jump up and walk along above the main ledge. This will deposit you on a hidden ledge covered in thick vegetation. On the ledge is a dead ODST and a sniper rifle. Hidden ODSTs If one pays close attention at the opening cinematic on the level Delta Halo, it can be seen that all the HEV pods but one have landed in the immediate area. But there are only three ODST's that survived the landing. Once the chapter "Off The Rock And Through The Bush, Nothing But Jackal" is triggered, look for a cave. Turn on your flashlight and keep going in it until you find a dead ODST that had dual-wielded Magnums. It was probably the two Jackal Snipers and the Elite that walks out of the cave that killed him. It is surprising that he made it as far as he did. Sometimes you can hear his screams. There are also five other "lost ODST" troopers in the level. One is in front of the temple to the far right (next to the stair case), another is on top of the temple at the beginning of Delta Halo, with a Rocket Launcher nearby. One is on an overlook by the Forerunner temple where you are given the Scorpion. He had a Sniper Rifle. The next is in the Forerunner courtyard where you fight turrets, Jackals and Ghosts from the Scorpion. He has a Rocket Launcher. The final one is near the end of the level opposite the last temple you enter near the ammo. Again, this ODST had a Sniper Rifle. Trivia *The Envy Skull is found on this level. *Provided that you play your cards right, you can get a Marine to drive the Warthog when you drive the Scorpion, or vice versa. *The birds flying around (at the beginning where the Wraith is) can be killed with a Beam Rifle, Battle Rifle or a Covenant Carbine, and they will explode into a blur of red blood and die. *Originally, Bungie had planned for the level to begin while the Master Chief was still in the Orbital Drop Pod. Two Pelicans would fly by a window in the pod, which the player would have to save from the turrets scene in the opening cut scene. However, this feature was cut due to bugs and a time shortage. Halo 3 Essentials: Disc 2; Halo 2 Cinematics Commentary. *There are two hidden Rocket Launchers in this level; one on the top of the first structure, which to get to you have to go to the balcony, look to the right, walk on the side of the structure, then crouch jump on top. The second is at the structure where the first pelican drops in reinforcements. You have to go to the corner that is trough the tunnel of where the envy skull is. You have to grenade jump up that corner, walk across the "balcony", and look to the left after the giant piece of broken wall. There is a marine corpse with a rocket launcher. *Using the Sputnik skull it is possible to jump into Regret and find 'The Gate'. The gate is a switch located were the first Gondola would arrive. Upon opening it you will hear the noise the Gondola makes when you start it up. It has been highly controversial between Halo fans because no one knows its purpose although it is most likely to be a place holder for the Gondola itself. Note: You need the Sputnik skull to propel yourself with explosives to reach it. *Most all of the Unggoy using the shielded turrets have plasma rifles on this level. *When the Master Chief's drop pod is descending to the Delta Halo there is a scene where a continent on the Delta Halo resembles the continent Africa on Earth. References See Also *Floating Switch Images Image:Ship3.jpg|Regrets Ship Comes Out Of Slipspace Category:Tricks and Cheats Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign